Un charmant voyage en Inde
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Tokito suit Akira. Toujours. Partout. Alors peut-être que ce voyage va les rapprocher d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus...


Voici ma première fanfiction dans le fandom en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

 **Un charmant voyage en Inde**

Tokito ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bailla avant de se lever. Le soleil ne faisait que se lever petit à petit et elle serait bien restée couchée mais… Elle avait senti Akira se préparer dans la pièce voisine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Surtout que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas aussi bien le monde extérieur que le samuraï. Assez rapidement, elle s'habilla en baillant. Il fallait dire que les journées étaient longues et éreintantes, se levant tôt et se couchant tard. Apprenant beaucoup, marchant beaucoup et se disputant beaucoup. Tranquillement, elle remballa ses affaires et sorti de la chambre. Passant devant celle d'Akira, elle senti son odeur l'espace d'un instant et ferma les yeux savourant ledit instant… Avant de se fustiger mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu penser du bien de ce minable ? Franchement, il y avait des moments où elle ne se reconnaissait plus ! Cet incapable l'avait battue ! Humiliée ! Et elle en passait. Ce fut donc d'une humeur mitigée qu'elle retrouva Akira au réfectoire. Le jeune samuraï était devant un bol de lait et semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Ohayo Tokito-san.

-Mmm'hayo Akira.

Elle prit également un bol de lait et ils le burent lentement sans se parler.

-Allons-nous encore direction Calcutta ? Ou…faisons-nous autre chose ?

-Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais chez une ancienne connaissance. Et tu ne me suis pas. Si tu veux aller quelque part c'est direction les Mibu compris ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Et ma revanche t'en fait quoi ? Je tiendrai ma promesse ! Je te battrai !

Et elle abattit son poing sur la table renversant le pichet entre eux deux. Akira se leva furieux :

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et j'en ai marre d'avoir une gamine à m'occuper ! Alors tu te barres maintenant ! Quand à ta revanche… Qui te dit que je te l'accorderai un jour ? Je t'ai déjà battue !

-Ca jamais ! Et je veux une revanche !, elle s'était aussi levée et ils se faisaient face. On pouvait quasi voir des éclairs se former entre eux.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Tu peux toujours courir !

-Mademoiselle, monsieur… S'il vous plait ?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le malheureux employé :

-Oui ?, fit Akira.

-Si vous vouliez bien baisser d'un ton je vous prie. Il y a d'autres clients dans cette auberge…

Les yeux de Tokito flamboyèrent et alors qu'elle allait envoyer bouler leur interlocuteur, Akira intervint :

-Bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons bientôt repartir de toutes façons.

-Merci, répondit le jeune employé soulagé.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Tokito réattaqua le jeune samuraï :

-Cela veut dire que tu m'autorise à t'accompagner ?

-Cela veut dire que je prends en pitié ce monde s'il était parcouru par une gamine égoïste comme toi.

-Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ? Et pourquoi t'es-tu laissé marcher sur les pieds avec ce vulgaire employé ?

-Tu ne me supportes pas et tu me poses des questions ? Tu es une gamine bien étrange, répondit simplement Akira un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Fin sourire qui rendit muette Tokito. Il fallait dire que les sourires de cette personne en particulier se faisaient si rares. C'était dommage, il était tellement plus agréable comme ça…pensa l'espace d'un instant la jeune samuraï avant de se donner une baffe mentale conséquente. Elle se servit rapidement d'un bol de lait avant de le boire vite fait. Une fois prêts ils partirent, tout en se disputant. Après tout pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ?

La route était rude. Et Tokito, qui certes s'habituait petit à petit à marcher pendant des heures et des heures, commençait à peiner. Son entrainement de samuraï avait certes éprouvé son corps mais la marche était tout de même épuisante. Ainsi, Akira la sema de telle façon qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Elle marchait, marchait, marchait sans se rendre compte qu'elle était toute seule, son compagnon étant bien devant. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver, elle se perdit. Purement et simplement. Quand la jeune femme s'en rendit compte, elle ragea maudissant tout et n'importe quoi pendant un quart d'heure. Passé ce délai, Tokito réfléchit sérieusement. Elle devait se sortir de là. Peu importe les conditions. Le soleil déclinait un peu trop vite à son gout, la jeune fille devait donc trouver rapidement une solution si elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit en étant aussi vulnérable qu'une souris. N'étais-ce pas la réflexion qu'avait faite quelqu'un… ? Hm non. Il ne valait mieux même pas s'en rappeler. Bon, elle pouvait également essayer de retrouver le chemin même si ce ne serait pas facile. Elle n'avait pas peur des loups ni des autres bêtes sauvages dont le bois était surement infecté mais d'elle-même. Quand elle était seule et dans l'obscurité, elle croyait voir les auras des personnes chères qui étaient disparues comme son père, sa mère ou encore Muramasa. Car quoi qu'elle dise si son père avait véritablement était Muramasa, la jeune fille l'aurait accepté. Après tout, n'y avait-elle pas cru pendant des années ?  
Cela faisait pas loin de deux heures qu'elle marchait dans le noir. Après avoir maudit le chemin, la forêt et un certain samuraï aveugle et minable, Tokito se mit à espérer sa venue. Qu'il la retrouve. Elle était toute seule, perdue dans une forêt immense et l'enfant en elle commençait à avoir peur. La petite fille qui avait besoin des parents. Celle qui avait peur du noir et que personne n'avait jamais connue. La jeune fille n'avait jamais reçu un geste vraiment bienveillant et désintéressé depuis la mort de sa mère. Cela et l'échec de sa résurrection avait changé son père de l'extérieur. Soupirant, Tokito se laissa tomber plutôt qu'elle ne s'assit sur le chemin. Elle avait beau avoir une arme à la main elle était seule. Seule et forte. Forte et faible. Faible car si le moral ne suit pas alors le corps ne sert à rien. Baissant la tête, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Cela faisait longtemps. Très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Depuis la mort de son père en fait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir d'épuisement, il lui sembla voir quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui.

-Maman ?

La jeune femme auréolée d'un doré pur eut un bref sourire pour sa fille. Avant de commencer à partir. Tokito qui avait les yeux écarquillés tellement elle n'y croyait pas laissa la fillette en elle prendre le pas sur la femme rationnelle. Et, prenant son arme, elle courut après l'apparition. Celle-ci prenait de la vitesse et parfois disparaissait au détour du chemin. Mais la fillette qui suivait utilisa sa vitesse spécial combat pour la rattraper un tant soit peu. Chose qui n'arriva pas. Cela dura dura, elle faisait passer Tokito par tous les chemins, lui fit contourner des bosquets ou encore marcher en haut de crevasses abruptes où la jeune fille faillit mille fois tomber. Cependant à chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle attendait tranquillement sa fille. Ayant foi en elle. Elle la promena ainsi pendant des heures et des heures sans que Tokito ne s'en rendes compte. Soudain elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et attendit la jeune fille qui s'empressa de la rejoindre à toute vitesse. Courant quasiment jusqu'à elle. Tokito reprit difficilement le pas sur la petite fille tremblant de peur et voulant se jeter dans les bras si rassurants de sa mère. Ladite mère commençait à disparaitre.

-Attends. Maman ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je suis toute seule ! Je t'en prie.

Tokito avait crié. Des larmes s'échappait de ses yeux et elle les essuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence froide de sa mère. Froide mais oh combien rassurante.

-Toute seule ? Vraiment ? Alors qui est ce compagnon que tu colles et accompagnes tout le temps ?

-Akira ? Un compagnon ? Plutôt un minable ! Il ne tient pas à moi et tout ce qu'il veut c'est se débarrasser de moi. Je t'en prie…

-Tokito… Écoute ton cœur… Akira te cherches… Rejoins-le…, finit sa mère en disparaissant pour ne rester qu'une myriade de sable coloré et doré qui s'envola en laissant la jeune fille seule. Seule avec ses larmes.

Seulement, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était Tokito. Tokito Mibu. Et elle allait s'en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Akira. Elle essuya ses larmes comme elle put. Et elle se mit en marche sur le chemin où sa mère l'avait mise. Et où elle désirait aller. Oui. Elle voulait retourner aux côtés d'Akira. Aux côtés de ce fichu samuraï trop imbu de lui-même. De ce minable qui l'agaçait et la mettait dans tous ses états. A présent elle s'en rendait compte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vivante qu'avec Akira. Cependant… Cela faisait environ une heure qu'elle marchait sur cette fichue route et rien. Nada. Le néant total. En plus, même si elle tombait sur une sorte d'auberge (ce qui n'était-du point de vue de Tokito-pas possible qu'il y en ait dans un endroit pareil) elle ne la verrait surement pas dans cette obscurité.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces pensées, elle vit une petite lumière au loin. Là son cerveau bugua. Se mit sur pause afin d'analyser la situation. Primo, elle était sur une route qui n'en finissait pas secundo, elle était dans l'obscurité la plus totale terzo il y avait une petite lumière qui avançait vers elle. Conclusion : c'était soit un ennemi soit Akira soit… ben la mort. Le tunnel de l'au-delà quoi. Ou alors ça pouvait être aussi un feu follet. Mais oui bien sûr ! Un feu follet rien que ça ! Mais où allait-elle chercher ses idées ? Et pourquoi pas des vampires, des sorcières ou des…Mibu ? Et mince ! Bon en attendant, la petite lumière se rapprochait. Tokito décida de miser sur un ennemi. Il valait mieux ça pour sa santé mentale.  
Ainsi, quand la petite lumière-qui était plus jaune que blanche d'ailleurs allait savoir pourquoi-arriva quasiment au niveau où était notre petite Tokito, ladite Tokito n'était plus là. Mais dans un arbre à proximité. Elle avait caché toute son aura à l'intérieur d'elle-même ainsi personne ne pourrait la sentir. D'un bond souple, elle se retrouva au-dessus de la petite lumière blanche mais qui était plus jaune que blanche et laissa transparaitre un peu son aura. Juste avant de bondir sur ladite lumière blanche…

***_TokitoXAkira_***

Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est perdue !, jura Akira. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle ne le suivait plus mais là… Au départ, il pensait qu'elle s'était éloignée pour des trucs de filles. Il avait bien senti sa fatigue mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Ainsi, il avait gardé la même allure, pensant qu'elle allait le rattraper facilement comme toujours. Mais non. Peu après il l'avait attendu quoi ? Une heure ? Deux ? Il ne savait plus. En vain.

Au départ, il était content. Il l'avait enfin semée ! Il s'était débarrassé d'une gêneuse. S'il savait qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire… Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais ça c'était avant. Tandis qu'il avançait, rejoignant la maison de son ami qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à devenir plus fort. Il s'appelait Joshua et était très fort. Moins fort que Kyo bien sûr. Mais il aurait pu lui tenir tête s'il l'avait voulu. Mais Joshua n'avait aucune envie de posséder le titre du plus fort. Non. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre bien et en sécurité tout en aidant les autres. En cela il ressemblait beaucoup à Kyoshiro en moins bête. Donc à Muramasa. Akira arriva facilement jusqu'à chez lui. Il le trouva devant sa porte. Surement en train de méditer puisqu'il ne le salua pas. Le jeune homme attendit donc en se rongeant les sangs que le soleil se couche et que Joshua revienne. Il ne l'interrompit pas sachant que c'était suicidaire bien qu'il en eut vraiment envie. De l'interrompre hein pas de se suicider. Dès que les derniers rayons du soleil eurent disparus, Joshua s'éveilla. Il sourit à Akira.

-Bonjour, jeune ex-disciple. Comment te portes-tu ? Je sens que tu es inquiet, quelle est ta source d'inquiétude ? As-tu besoin de méditer un peu afin de te calmer ?

Akira eut un petit sourire. Pas du tout ironique comme ceux dont il gratifiait Tokito. Mais serein. Il s'assit devant son maître courbant juste un peu la tête avant de la relever.

-Non merci maître. Je vais bien. J'ai profité de la vôtre pour me remettre dans le bain. C'est juste… Mon amie qui me suivait s'est perdue. Et, je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider à la rechercher. Vous qui connaissez tout de la montagne.

-Je vois… Mais avant d'entreprendre toute recherche… Je sens des sentiments confus en toi. Est-ce elle qui en est à l'origine ?

-Des sentiments confus ?, Akira pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Que voulez-vous dire maître ?

-Par sentiments confus je veux dire que tu éprouverais pour elle plus que de l'amitié. Il serait enfin temps ne trouves-tu pas ?

Là, Akira rougit. Il avait été pris au dépourvu. Pour le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Non…Je ne pense pas que je ressente ce sentiment…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si inquiet que tu as eu du mal et-n'as pas vraiment réussi d'ailleurs-à trouver la paix intérieur ?

-Oh… Vous l'avez senti maître ?

-Voyons Akira ! Ne me sous-estime pas. Tout comme j'ai senti tes sentiments confus, j'ai également senti à la fois ton inquiétude et ton amour pour elle.

-Hein ?! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne l'apprécie même pas vraiment. Alors comment puis-je aimer quelqu'un que je ne peux pas souffrir ?

-Tu ne connais pas la célèbre phrase : « L'amour à ses raisons que la raison n'a pas. » ?

-Pardon ?!

-Mais auparavant, cherchons donc ton amie. Comme elle t'est proche, elle doit te ressembler niveau caractère. Et de toute façon il n'y aura personne d'autre sur cette montagne qu'elle.

-Alors allons-y !

-Attends un instant veux-tu.

Joshua se leva tranquillement et disparut dans sa maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressorti avec deux lampes traditionnelles indiennes. Il en donna une à Akira.

-Ainsi, même de loin elle pourra nous repérer.

Dedans, une faible lumière blanche-dorée dansait. Akira sourit, il avait tellement vu ces lampes spéciales qui se rechargeaient grâce au soleil. Elles contenant de la mousse fluorescente comme disait son maître et s'éteignait à la lumière pour briller la nuit. C'était moins efficace que les flammes si on n'était au milieu d'ennemis mais Akira pouvait très bien s'en charger autrement.

Ainsi ils se mirent en route séparément.

***_AkiraXTokito_***

« Akira ?

-Tokito ? »

Cette dernière avait donc bondit de son arbre pour se jeter sur la lumière blanche-mais qui était plus jaune que blanche-et découvrit, avec un temps de retard conséquent, Akira. Elle ne fut pas aussi surprise qu'elle sembla le paraitre. Elle avait bien senti une aura connue mais n'y avait pas fait plus attention. Cependant, même si elle n'était plus en position d'attaque, elle s'écroula sur Akira le faisant tomber à la renverse. Et se retrouva à moitié sonnée couchée de tout son long sur le jeune homme. Il y eut un battement d'ailes silencieux d'un ange avant que Tokito ne se recule précipitamment du samuraï en rougissant et descendant de ses jambes. Celui-ci se releva, se frottant la tête. Avant de demander à Tokito :

-Ça va ?, ses yeux se plissèrent de rage, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour te perdre comme ça ? Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu agissais égoïstement ?

-Eh bien excuse-moi de ne pas être habituée à marcher en pleine montagne, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir la même allure que toi, et surtout ! Surtout excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le même instinct d'orientation que toi ! Surtout dans un pays que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ah ! J'oubliais. Excuse-moi d'avoir agi égoïstement !

Le ton était mordant et personne ne pouvait s'y tromper : il ne s'agissait pas de véritables excuses. Cependant, Akira sentait les magnifiques yeux de Tokito-yeux qu'il n'avait pu voir que pendant le combat-se remplissaient de larmes. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été très éprouvée et n'avait aucun besoin des reproches que lui faisait le jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit ça et, se relevant un peu, il la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est la première et la dernière fois sur je te porte comme ça, compris gamine ?

Celle-ci ne put rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête. Toute rouge.

-On va chez ton ami ?, demanda-t-elle quand même.

-Oui. On sera mieux qu'à la belle étoile ne penses-tu pas ? Tu peux dormir si tu veux.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas et s'endormi dans les bras d'Akira. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire. Avant de continuer à marcher avec sa belle guerrière.

Quand Tokito se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans les bras d'Akira mais dans un futon. Et dans une pièce éclairée. Pour un peu, elle crut que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. Que personne n'avait tué l'Ex et qu'Akira, Kyo etc. étaient bien loin de la chambre de son palais des Quatre Sages. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Et elle le maudit. Un millième de fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, grands dieux, fallait-il qu'elle aime Akira ? Car elle se l'était avoué au final. Elle l'aimait. Et piqua un fard à ces pensées. Juste avant que son estomac ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Manger. Oui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment.  
Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle se leva. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille moins les chaussures qui étaient à côté du futon. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de les mettre et commença sa visite non guidée. Elle déboucha rapidement sur une sorte de petite cuisine/salon dont sortait une délicieuse odeur.

-Ah ! On dirait que ta princesse s'est levée Akira !

-Il me semble vous avoir dit et répété qu'elle n'était PAS ma princesse maître.

-De qui vous parlez ? De moi ?, demanda prudemment Tokito toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Il y eut un silence et elle en profita pour entrer. La cuisine/salon était très jolie et accueillante. Tout comme le jeune homme qui m'accueillit.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Joshua. Je suis l'ancien maître d'Akira. Et je ne présente bien sûr pas votre compagnon.

-Mon COMPAGNON ?!

Tokito avait les joues rouges. Et, perfide, Joshua précisa :

-Oui de route. Votre compagnon de route je veux dire. Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez à autre chose ? Akira tu ne m'aurais pas tout dit sur votre relation ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez !, s'écria Tokito rougissant encore plus.

-Mais je ne pense à rien du tout ! Je n'oserai pas !

Il leur sembla entendre un « mais bien sûr » ironique d'Akira.

-Bon. Je vais aller me promener un moment. Akira, tu surveille la cuisine tu veux ?

Et il sorti. Laissant en plan une Tokito ne sachant plus où se mettre et un Akira gêné au possible. Ils avaient tous les deux un point commun en dehors de leur gêne et de leur amour, ils se maudissaient silencieusement eux et à peu près tout ce qui leur été liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Bon, se ressaisit Tokito d'une voix ferme. Dis-moi, pourquoi il m'a appelé « princesse » Joshua ?

Tout en demanda cela, elle s'assit à côté d'Akira.

-Euh… Eh bien…, cette fois c'était définitif Akira était rouge coquelicot et Tokito eut un ricanement mental. Avant de sourire d'une manière tout à fait sadique. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être tout à fait nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme. Son sourire sadique toujours sur son visage. La jeune femme le regardait toujours par en-dessous.

-En fait hem… Il s'imagine… euh… Que…

Sa voix était hachée. Tokito le relança.

-Que ?

-Je…je t'aime.

Là, la jeune femme était surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avouerait si vite.

-Mmh ? Et est-ce la vérité ?

Akira se baissa un peu vers la jeune femme. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit aussi près et il l'embrassa. Enfin il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait vu venir. Le baiser papillon devint rapidement plus passionné…

Et Joshua, qui avait prémédité le coup, pu les disputer à l'envie d'avoir laissé brûler le riz et le reste de la nourriture. Du moins le soir.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Si cette histoire vous a plu (ou pas) merci de me laisser des reviews. Afin que plus tard je puisse en faire de meilleur.


End file.
